Chocolate for you
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Zane/Ryo tries to give Atticus/Fubuki his homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day. Mix of American and Japanese Valentine. RyoXFubuki. English names used. Oneshot.


**Note: I'm in love with this pairing! XD I know Valentine's Day passed, but I just had to write this. Zane kind of acts like a shy girl in this...**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. A day when chocolate is given to the one you love. That day just so happened to be today. Zane had made chocolate the night before so he could give them to Atticus today. Zane had been wondering if it was the right thing to do, considering that so many girls loved him as well.<p>

Zane sighed as he realized it was going to be a troublesome task to give Atticus the chocolates he had made. That wasn't his biggest problem though. He was more worried about the fact if Atticus would actually like the chocolates he made for him. Zane wasn't a cook, so making chocolates for the first time in his life was problematic. It took him a few tries before he actually made a good batch. Well, what he considered a good batch anyways.

Zane woke up late and didn't have time to give Atticus the chocolates before class. So started his day on giving Atticus chocolate. Sounds simple, if only Atticus didn't attract so much attention.

After one of their classes, Zane managed to find Atticus in the hallway.

_Good, he's alone_, Zane thought. He walked up to Atticus who seemed to be preoccupied with thoughts of his own.

"Atti-

"ATTIE!" A whole herd of girls yell as they ran straight to Atticus, surrounding him and leaving no room for Zane to get to him. Zane decided he would try again at lunch to give him the chocolates. As Zane walked away from Atticus and his many fangirls, Atticus turned only to see Zane leaving. Atticus tried to leave his many fangirls, but there was just to many of them.

**Lunch**

Zane was determined to give Atticus his chocolates. If he failed now he would have to wait until nightfall since girls would attack Atticus after class. This time it was Atticus who found Zane and went to him.

"Hey, Zane. Whatcha up to?" Atticus asks as he puts his arm around Zane's shoulder. Zane got nervous and wondered if he could actually give the chocolate to him without doing something stupid.

"Well, Atticus…" Zane started and even he had to blush at the thought of giving Atticus his chocolate.

"Come on, Zane, what is it?" Atticus asked. Just before Zane could hand over the chocolates to him, young female voices could be heard coming closer.

"ZANE!" The girls yelled. This time it was Zane's fangirls who wanted to give him chocolate. There weren't as many as Atticus' since most of Zane's fangirls were to shy to give him chocolate for fear that he'd reject them. Atticus had been pushed aside by the girls and Zane was given numerous chocolates.

"I'll talk to you later!" Atticus yelled as his fangirls appeared and he was forced to deal with them. Zane gave a deep sigh. It just didn't seem like his chocolates would ever be given to Atticus.

**Night**

Zane had given up on trying to track down Atticus. It seemed like everytime they managed to be alone, some girl came up to one of them and would give them a chocolate. This annoyed Zane, so eventually he just sulked back to his dorm. Before he knew it, night had fallen and the day was coming to an end.

Zane had even tried waiting for Atticus outside his dorm, but he found it tiring and decided to just go back to his room. Zane had placed the chocolate, which were now melting from being in Zane's hands to long, on a desk right by his bed. He examined his chocolate gift. It didn't look like anything special. Just chocolate wrapped up in a transparent bag and a small piece of paper that read: _To: Atticus._

Zane sighed deeply. This was the first time he had ever given up on anything. He was beginning to feel his eyelids grow heavy, and soon he was sound asleep.

Seconds later, Atticus was at the Obelisk Blue dorms, finally away from his fangirls. Remembering that he told Zane he'd talk to him, he went to Zane's room before anything else. Atticus knocked, but there was no answer. He wondered whether or not Zane was even in there.

Atticus pick locked Zane's door and slowly opened it as he saw the lights had been turned off in his room. Atticus looked around the room; it was empty. He slowly made his way into Zane's bedroom, without making a single noise. He opened the bedroom door and it creaked. Zane did not stir to this noise.

Atticus walked up to Zane's bed and looked at him as he slept.

_Aww, he looks so cute and innocent when he sleeps_, Atticus thought. Then he noticed a small bag on Zane's desk. Curious, Atticus picked it up.

"To: Atticus," He whispered as he saw the little note with his name on it. He saw the melted chocolate contained in the bag and wondered if Zane had made them. He took one out and put it in his mouth.

"Mmm!" Atticus said happily. _These things are delicious!_ He thought as he licked the remaining chocolate from his fingers. He finished the rest of the chocolate that were in the bag and licked all the chocolate off of his fingers.

"Thank you, Zane," Atticus whispered as he moved Zane's bangs and gently kissed his forehead. The kiss had left a chocolate mark on Zane's forehead. _Oops. He'll get it off in the morning._ Atticus thought.

Atticus then left Zane's bedroom, only to return with a pen and a small paper, slightly bigger then the one Zane used for his chocolate gift. Atticus started to scribble his own note on it.

It read: _Thankz for the chocolate, Zane! They were super delicious! Sorry about your forehead. Love, Atticus_.

He left the note right where his chocolate gift had been. Atticus couldn't help but smile as he left Zane's room. He had gotten a sweet treat from Zane and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


End file.
